gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Walter Gundam
The Walter Gundam is a DG Cell-infested Mobile Fighter and one of the Four Heavenly Kings. It was piloted by Allenby Beardsley and Wong Yunfat, and appeared in the Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics This unusual mobile fighter serves as the commander of the Death Army's naval forces. Its streamlined, spherical Attack Mode gives the Walter Gundam superb underwater mobility, as well as the ability to fly, and it can seal itself up into a seamless ball for maximum protection. On land, it changes into a Standing Mode supported by three slender legs. The Walter Gundam's main weapons are a pair of tentacle arms whose claws house powerful beam cannons, but at close range it can also open its face plate to reveal fangs to deliver a lethal bite. Armaments ;*Walter Fang ;*Walter Tentacle :;*Beam Cannon Special Equipment & Features ;*Berserker System History As the 13th Gundam Fight continued, the JDG-00X Devil Gundam created Four Heavenly Kings for its protection: GF13-001NHII Master Gundam, Grand Gundam, Gundam Heaven's Sword and Walter Gundam. The Walter Gundam first appeared when three of the Heavenly Kings attempted to stop Domon Kasshu from reaching the Gundam Fight Finals on time. For its pilot, Neo Hong Kong's Wong Yunfat selected Allenby Beardsley, the powerful young champion of Neo Sweden. To make his 'Devil Allenby' unstoppable, Wong infected her with DG cells and mounted his own version of the GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam's Berserker System on the Walter Gundam. The Walter Gundam was able to fight in several modes: a high speed ball, a mobile armor-like ball with two arm beam cannons and finally as a three-legged mobile fighter. Allenby's agility allowed for incredibly fast movement in mobile armor mode. Under the double control of the Berserker System and the DG cells, Allenby was unable to control her actions. With Domon Kasshu busy fighting in the Battle Royale, the task of fighting Allenby fell to Rain Mikamura and the JMF1336R Rising Gundam. Though Rain destroyed the Berserker System, she was forced to destroy the main body of the Walter Gundam to defeat it and rescue Allenby. After Ulube Ishikawa used Rain to resurrect the Devil Gundam, the Walter Gundam was reactivated and piloted by Wong, having survived and infected with DG Cells. While trying to reach space and claim the Devil Gundam, Wong and the Walter Gundam were easily destroyed by Domon Kasshu's GF13-017NJII God Gundam. The Walter Gundam's final appearance was as part of the Grand Master Gundam. It was the only member of the Four Heavenly Kings to have its entire likeness represented on the Grand Master Gundam, attached to the main body by a massive tendril that made it resemble a tail. In the battle against the Shuffle Alliance, Ulube used the Walter Gundam's mouth to grab Sai Saici's GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam after the young Chinese fighter dodged the feathers fired from the Grand Master Gundam's wings. Picture Gallery Waltergundam-mf2.jpg|Walter Gundam in Standing Mode Giantmusha.jpg Teamtigerrabbit.png|Team Tiger Rabbit custom Walter Gundam Gunpla seen in Gundam Build Fighters Try along with custom Gaia Gundam and Jester Gundam. Action Figures MSiA_WalterGundamRisingGundam_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "Walter Gundam & JMF-1336R Rising Gundam" double set (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_WalterGundam_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Walter Gundam" (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_WalterGundamDarkNobell_p01_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Walter Gundam & Dark Noble Gundam" double set (North American release; 2003): package front view. MSiA_GGundam_GrandMasterGundam_combo_p01_Sample.jpg|MSiA / MIA Grand Master Gundam combo comprises of Master Gundam, Grand Gundam, Gundam Heaven Sword, and Walter Gundam (all 2002 Asian releases) - sample product. Notes and Trivia *Walter Gundam's alternate name, 笑傲江湖 (Shyouhoukouko), is named after 笑傲江湖 (Swordsman), a 1990 Hong Kong movie adaptation of the wuxia novel 笑傲江湖 (The Smiling, Proud Wanderer) written by Jin Yong (Louis Cha Leung-Yung) and produced by Tsui Hark. All the Heavenly Kings in G Gundam were named after movies directed / produced by Tsui Hark except Gundam Heaven's Sword, which was named after a wuxia movie directed by Wong Jing. *Walter Gundam's name may be a corruption of water, given its apparent proficiency in underwater combat. **Additionally, the name Walter means "ruler of the army", which may be a reference to it being the commander of the Death Army's naval forces. *The Walter Gundam first appears in the first G Gundam opening, where upon emerging from its Attack mode rushes towards the Shining Gundam with its fanged faceplate open. This scene was re-animated entirely for the show's second opening, but the Walter Gundam's faceplate does not open in this second version. Reference External links * Walter Gundam at MAHQ